O Verdadeiro Deus
by TheWrongWay
Summary: ...'Veremos então, Kira, se você pode contra a força do verdadeiro Deus'. RaitoxL Yaoi


Yooshi! Minna-san, minha primeira fic de Death Note então sejam bonzinhos comigo, onegai shimasu!

**AVISO:** Yaoi, RaitoxL, não se precipite em me xingar de tarada depois oo

Então, Minna-san enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Os olhos secos se forçaram á abrir em causa á luz extremamente forte e branca que se trespassava por suas pálpebras.

E que diabos estava fazendo ali? Enxergando? Respirando?

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ser baleado pro Matsuda e logo depois correr sem rumo para seu próprio abismo.

Lembrava perfeitamente de sentir a visão turva e a respiração falha, os batimentos fracos á ponto de não escutá-los...

Então por que...?

Sentiu sono novamente. Um sono bem pesado.

Desviou o olhar da luz ofuscante e percebeu que estava deitado sobre uma maca fria, aonde escutava pausada e repetidamente seus batimentos cardíacos no monitor, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se perfurado por algo doloroso, como uma injeção, porém penetrava e logo saía.

Provavelmente costuravam seus ferimentos.

Então, ficara vivo, afinal?

"_No final disso tudo escreverei seu nome no caderno e você morrerá..."._

foi o que dissera Ryuuku. E não o matou por fim.

É claro que não, não se pode matar Deus.

E Kira, o deus do mundo novo, não morreria tão facilmente como o simplório detetive L.

L? Estava pensando nele afinal?

Porque lembrara do infeliz numa hora de alegria como essa? Estava realmente tudo errado, chegando a ponto de pensar não saber de nada.

Tudo o que faria seria esperar para ver. Sim, talvez ainda tivesse uma chance.

Uma chance de voltar a reinar.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Porque...

Porque...?

"Porque eu estou aqui?"

Sentia uma pequena brisa acariciar de leve seu rosto.

Os olhos ardiam como nunca.

A cabeça pesava e doía.

Apesar disso tudo, se via um lugar branco, com roupas leves ou até sem elas, não conseguia se ver.

Ou melhor!

Via-se num reflexo... Um reflexo de água.

Água... No chão.

Via-se no chão.

As olheiras ainda profundas, os olhos difusos, a pele bem pálida, os cabelos negros desgrenhados.

Tudo ali no seu lugar. Porém, algo era diferente.

Estendeu a mão á sua frente. Aquela sua mão... Estava-se ali, é porque existia.

Estava-se ali, era necessária.

Então sua existência ainda era instável.

"Eu ainda... tenho algo á fazer?".

Uma gota causou um maremoto na pequena poça. E ali as ondas embaralharam sua imagem.

Aquela mesma mão deslizou por seu rosto e ali sentiu a textura úmida.

"Eu estou... chorando?".

Mais lágrimas teimaram em cair, os lábios curvados, confusos.

Respirou bem fundo, como se não o fizesse em toda a sua curta vida.

Sentia-se vivo outra vez.

"Então essa é... A sensação... De nascer...".

Fechou os olhos calmamente, abrindo a mão á sua frente. As lágrimas repousavam moldadas na cuia de sua palma da mão.

"A minha ausência foi demais... Kira?".

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Á algumas horas observava aquela chuva maciça se apossar da cidade. Não relaxava um segundo sequer, litros e litros de água.

Contrastando com seu aspecto cristalino, porém, com o cinzento dos prédios ao fundo. Uma quase-noite ás duas e trinta e seis da tarde.

"Ah... Eu quase morri mesmo. É bem provável que agora eu vá preso em penitenciária, como um psicopata descontrolado".

Suspirou, nem um pouco ressentido.

-Ja passa da hora do almoço e não me trouxeram nem um pedaço de pão duro. Achava que isso era contra lei.

Palavras bem contraditórias, julgando quem as disse...

-Tudo bem! – A enfermeira abriu a porta contente, mas ao mirar o paciente sua coluna congelou e suas pernas travaram.

Raito inclinou a cabeça bem lentamente, evitando uma dor de cabeça.

-Er... R-Raito-san, seu almoço. – A mulher deixou a bandeja rapidamente pobre a mesa branca de cabeceira e saiu mais que depressa.

-Hm, como esperado. – Sem nenhuma alteração no corpo, tomou a bandeja nas mãos fracas pela cirurgia e repousou sobre seu colo, começando a comer e se sentindo satisfeito. Como sua primeira refeição da vida.

-Hmpf. – bufou. Também, no momento teria de ser paciente. Ou não daria certo...

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Caminhava calmamente pela cidade.

Com a coluna curvada, os pés descalços, a calça um pouco rasgada, a camiseta molhada pela chuva que caía.

As pessoas corriam desesperadas para se sanar da chuva, inútil, pois o vento á carregava de um lado para o outro e outrora certamente se molhariam.

Abaixou a cabeça, mirando o chão. Será que ainda lhe restara alguma inteligência?

Encolheu-se em um ponto de táxi, sentou-se em posição fetal, olhou para a chuva que escorria sem dó... Precisava pensar num jeito de chegar á sua casa, mas por azar for acordar para a vida bem em um píer, longe de lugares que ele conhecia.

Levou o polegar á boca e mordiscou-o de leve. Precisava pensar em algo.

"Isso é um problema. Ainda sim se eu soubesse o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo, eu ainda poderia fazer algo, mas não sei de nada pois estava morto ou... Desacordado, seja lá o que for..." Contraiu as pernas, esfregou os pés num ato nervoso. Os olhos bem atentos á movimentação da chuva.

As gotas caíam todas numa direção só e se alguma fosse contrária, rapidamente era levada pelo vento ao fluxo normal.

"Hm...".

-Ryuuzaki-sama, já pensou em algo? – A pessoa ao seu lado perguntou. Estava ali á algum tempo e L já havia considerado.

-Hm, sim. Mas vai ser difícil recomeçar, Watari.

-Estamos aqui pra isso.

-Sim, entendi.

Ambos levantaram. Watari e L, não haviam mudado nada. Porém, a existência de ambos era necessária, porque ninguém era capaz de parar Kira, nem mesmo um Shinigami, que não eles.

Porque deus estava olhando.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Minna-san! Se gostarem deixem reviews, será minha primeira fic Death Note n.n

O enredo está um pouco confuso no começo, mas depois eu garanto que ficara mais emocionante 8D #doida por yaoi#

Só não garanto lemons, sou 'criança' e se eu escrever um minha mãe me esfola no ralador de cenoura xx

Bom, beijos n.n

(Qual é, apertar ali o 'Go' e deixar review não custa nada ;3;)


End file.
